Aloysius Murphy
Aloysius "Tector" Murphy was a fighter in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Although a member of the sub-group Berserkers, he is fiercely loyal to the 2nd Mass and a brilliant marksman. Tector informs Weaver he hides his rank (former USMC gunnery sergeant) because he blames himself for losing his squad in an ambush. In Season 4, during the Espheni assault on Chinatown, Tector is recruited by Tom Mason, being the best shot to help put an end to the battle and kill Scorch, the commanding Overlord wanting revenge on Tom. Tector tells Tom to get him oil for the gun, and after he leaves, Tector begins to line up the shot, wearing the ghost mask to disguise himself as Tom. Tector shoots, penetrating his armor only. Scorch sends down a beamer on his location, and after sends a skitter to confirm his death. Tector takes his mask off, says "Tick Tick Boom" and blows himself up with C4 charges. Scorch confirms the "Tom's" death and calls him forces away from Chinatown. Pre-Invasion Before the invasion Tector served in the United States Marine Corps at the rank of Gunnery Sergeant. He served 2 tours in Iraq and Afghanistan. While in Afghanistan he and his squad were ambushed and three of his Marines were killed; as he hadn't slept in a while beforehand he felt responsible for their deaths. At his sisters trailer, Tector once tried to pirate power, and caused the whole block to blackout. Story |-| Season 2= "Worlds Apart" A recent addition to the 2nd Mass, John Pope took a liking to Tector due to his skill with a rifle and his ability to kill Skitters. He was recently recruited by Pope to join a sub-group known as the Berserkers. He goes on the mission to take out the group of mechs and skitters. He later goes on a second mission to take out a new group of mechs and skitters, however they are targeted by a beamer which destroys their vehicles. "Shall We Gather at the River" Lee and Tector while fixing a vehicle speak about a man named Dylan, who is living in a mine shaft in Minnesota and created his own broadcast. While the Berserkes are preparing themselves, Tector says it's a fact that dirt and water make you waterproof, however Pope still says that he stinks and that if he doesn't take a hot bath and scrub he'll do it himself with the boys. Tector stays behind to help give the 2nd Mass more time to get across the bridge, but when the forces become to much he has to retreat across the bridge. "Compass" Tector is one of the berserkers which help Pope kidnap Tom Mason from the airport, however has hesitation about doing it. Their intentions were to throw him out of the 2nd Mass, but Ben Mason and Jimmy Boland save him, threatening to kill Pope if they don't drop their weapons. Tector is thrown in the back of a bus until they figure out what to do with the berserkers, and Tom decides to join the berserkers so he can keep an eye on them. Tector witnesses the fight between Pope and Tom, which causes Pope to leave the 2nd Mass, and Tector decides not to follow. He later attends Jimmy Boland's funeral. "Young Bloods" Tector and Boon used Matt Mason as bait for two Skitters. When Matt appeared trapped, Tector and Boon killed them both. Tom Mason later found out and was furious with Tector and Boon for using his son as bait. When Tom assigned them to the sanitation unit, Boon did not respond well, however Tector calmed him down and left to hand in their guns. Tector asks Tom to let him go on the mission to save Matt and Diego's group from the harnessing facility, and he agrees. Tom later assigns Tector and Boon back to the unit, and Tector says if Boon doesn't keep in line he'll him so far up his backside he'll taste leather. "Love and Other Acts of Courage " Tector is taken along with Lee Tedeschi to go scavenge the nearby hospitals for medication. After they find a hospital filled with supplies, Lee finds and opens the pharmacy, revealing shelves stacked with medication. Hal Mason decides that they deserve a few hours sleep, and when they start to ride back to the camp they are attacked by mechs, however Tector makes it back alive, only to soon leave back to that hospital. "Homecoming" Tector is send out with Lyle to find fuel. They fail to find any on their first run, only finding an injured Anthony and John Pope. He later goes out a second time, and mentions before they were ready to turn back, he had a feeling and kept going, finding drums full of diesel and fuel. "Molon Labe" After Boon and Tyreen are sent on a scouting mission, Tector listens in as they are discovered by the Espheni forces. Later, Karen Nadler calls to the 2nd Mass, sending them a message by making the captured Boon run back to the 2nd Mass's camp, only to be slowly shot down and killed by a Mech. Tector watches on, saddened by it and yells at Boon to run faster, however can not help and is killed. Tector saddened and angry rapidly shoots in the direction of the Mechs, but is soon stopped by Weaver. He later leaves the hospital, as they use the captured Espheni as a decoy. "Death March" In Death March he revealed to Captain Weaver his prior service in the military, Weaver said the Resistance would need people with his leadership skills, Tector said he only planned to see the 2nd Mass to Charleston, and would then keep moving without them. Later he revealed he felt responsible for 3 Marine deaths in Afghanistan, he also felt responsible for Boon's death. Weaver, using reverse psychology initially confronted him saying those deaths were his fault, this forced Tector to admit that none of those deaths were his fault. After arriving and finding Charleston in ruins, Tector finds Weaver who is aghast and unable to face the 2nd Mass because he doesn't know what to say. Tector commits to both Weaver and the 2nd Mass by saluting him, giving Weaver the courage to deliver a speech about them trying to build what they were hoping to find in Charleston. At that moment, they are found by soldiers led by Colonel Porter. "The Price of Greatness" Tector joined the 1st Continental Army, resuming his rank of gunnery sergeant. He shot Lyle in the arm when the beserkers were caught stealing arms. Tector latter revealed that had he not shot first then Sergeant Clemmons would have shot to kill. After being ordered to arrest Tom Mason and Captain Weaver, Tector refused effectively leaving the 1st Continental Army and rejoining the 2nd Mass. "A More Perfect Union" After being freed by the Cole Bressler, he hands in his uniform and asks Pope of he can re-join the Berserkers, in which Pope agrees that he can. He later goes on the mission to destroy the Espheni canon, however is captured and tied up by the Skitters. After being freed as the rebel skitters arrive, Tector helps kill the remaining skitters, and after the canon is destroyed he returns back to Charleston, were the Volm soon land. |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" 7 months after the Volm arrived Tector firmly believes the Volm are mankind's ally in the fight against the Espheni, and he could be heard arguing with Pope about it. "Collateral Damage" Later in the attack on the power plant, Tector was a part of Tom's team that watched as Weaver's forces distracted the Mechs defending the facility's gates. He drove the Humvee to rescue Weaver's team while Hal manned the gun. "Badlands" One week later he was positioned with Pope and Crazy Lee, when Lt. Fisher opened fire, he shot several rounds in response. Later he told Tom and Weaver what her position was, and when they found her after Weaver destroyed her position, he almost shot her for shooting Lee, but was stopped by Tom and Weaver. He stayed with Matt in Lee’s hospital room until Tom showed up, and waited with the Berserkers until she died. At the Liberty Tree he honoured Lee by tapping her “leaf”. "At All Costs" Shortly after the explosion, he takes part in the defence of Charleston using his rifle in the same area as Hal, Maggie and Lyle. "Be Silent and Come Out" Tector helped form a perimeter around the building where the controlled Hal was holding Tom captive. He provided cover for Weaver as he approached the building. Tector opened fire when Hal shot around Weaver. Marina later asked if he could shoot Hal before Hal shot Tom, Tector said he could do it up to about 300 yards, saying he would shoot him where “the switch” is, at the point where the head meets the neck. He scouts the surrounding buildings finding a few positions he could see Hal without being spotted. Weaver makes it clear that Hal is not the target, that he is one of them. Weaver told him the aliens may have messed him up but they will get Hal back. Tector responds that he understands. Matt later asks him if he’s going to shoot his brother, Tector says he’s ordered not to, Matt responds that orders can change, to which Tector agrees. As Hal is leaving with his family he personally tells Hal they all know the eye worm made him do those things and to go find Anne. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" As the 2nd Mass reach the top of the hill to Charleston, beamers start coming at them. He scatters with the rest of the 2nd Mass as the beamers drop obelisks that deploy a laser fence. As Tom destroys the last mech, Tector survives and during the four months that the 2nd Mass is separated, and he is imprisoned in a ghetto camp along with Pope, Weaver, Tom and Hal. When the skitters drop food down into the camp, Tector tries to get food, but most of it has already been hoarded by Pope, Tector calls him out on it, then Pope tells him what a great friend he turned out to be. Tector and Hal became closer friends during their time in the ghetto camp, and they work together to try to tear down the laser fence. When they try the first time, there is not enough power to take down the wall, so they go to Pope to see if he will lend them his generator; when he doesn't, Hal steals it, and he watches as Pope and Hal brawl over it. The following night Hal and Tector are talking, and Dingaan Botha approaches them and talks about escaping the ghetto camp. "The Eye" When the ghetto's are all thrown into the courtyard, a harnessed teenager is sent from the Scorch's ship, and warns Tector and the ghetto's to hand in the one they call Ghost. Later, as Tom is on Scorch's ship, Tector dresses up as Ghost, and launches flaming rubble at the ship. "Exodus" Tector helps Dingaan create explosives to destroy the tether that controls the fence. He witnesses Pope climbing the wall and dropping the bag of C4, and him climbing back down to pick it up and tells Weaver that he won't have enough time before the suit is destroyed. He yells out to Pope to wake up, when he is on the other side to the fence passed out, as he was sent to the ground when the suit broke. When the fence is down, he cheers and escapes the ghetto camp. "Evolve or Die" Tector, arrives at the Volm shelter with the other former ghetto captives. When the Volm give Tector a message, Tector informs Hal on what they said. When Hal argues with what they said about leaving the shelter, Tector tells him shoot the messenger. "Mind Wars" Pope and Dingaan scout some of the routes for a way to Chinatown. Dingaan and Pope are spotted by Mechs and barley made it out alive. They reach Hal, and tells him which route on the map they cannot take, and Dingaan mentions that they are trapped and it's only a matter of time. After Shaq informs them that they need a power source to track the Espheni movement, as they cannot use there own recon drones, Hal creates a plan to capture a Mega-Mech. Tector ties a rope to a tree trunk, that crosses over a road to another tree trunk, and when a Mega-Mech comes close to the rope, Dingaan and Tector pull the rope tightly, but the plan failed as the Mech noticed he rope. When the Mech faces Dingaan and the group, Pope drives his pickup truck into the Mech, causing it to fall to the floor and getting the new power source. "Door Number Three" Tector arrives at Chinatown with the 2nd Mass survivors. He later attends Margaret's meeting, where she explains that Alexis Glass-Mason is dangerous, and Tector comments when she mentions that she has been meeting with the Espheni, asking if an Overlord has been here. "Saturday Night Massacre" When preparing for the Espheni attack, Matt offers him a 556. gun, however Tector already claims a weapon he found from a antique store, and explains the history behind the gun. Later when the Espheni troops arrive, a Skitters tries attacking Pope and Sara, however Tector uses his new gun on it, completely obliterating the Skitters head. Later, Tom orders Tector to teach him to use the weapon to kill Scorch, they set up on top a building, and Tector asks Tom to get the can of oil to fix the gun as a way to save Tom and the Chinatown survivors by taking the shot. He puts on the ghost mask, and when Scorch comes in line he shoots at him, however he misses and hits his body armour. Scorch sends a Beamer down on Tector, but the Beamer is soon shot down by the Volm. The Beamer blows up near Tector's position, causing him to fall to the floor. A Skitter soon takes off Tector's ghost mask, and Tector laughs and blows himself up along with the Skitter. Scorch soon finds Tector's body, thinking it's Tom burnt to the skeleton. |-| Season 5= "Pope Breaks Bad" Tector is among those listed by John Pope that were killed in pursuit of Tom Mason's plans. Death Killed By *Himself After Tector is tasked with helping Tom Mason to shoot the Scorch, Tector sends Tom off in a distraction to keep Tom safe. Tector puts "the Ghost" mask on to look like Tom then shoots Scorch. Tector misses and shoots his armor, and a Beamer is sent to Tector's location. Tector survives, and when a skitter is sent to check if "Tom" is dead, Tector reveals himself and presses a detonator which explodes himself, the skitter and assures the 2nd Mass will be safe with "Tom" dead.http://fallingskies.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Fallen_Tector_I_Falling_Skies_I_TNT Appearances Weapons He is mainly seen carrying an M14, in "Young Bloods", he is seen wielding a Barrett M82A1, in Saturday Night Massacre", he is seen shooting a Sharps 1874 Quotes *"Don't sweat it doc. You can only die once." - Collateral Damage *"Let's make some bombs!" - Exodus *"I love the smell of dead skitters in the morning." - Saturday Night Massacre Gallery Berserkers.jpg|Behind the Scenes Billy-Wickman-Ryan-Robbins.jpg|Behind the Scenes 198963857_n.jpg 8479_689061967786522_207320739_n.jpg Falling-skies-berserkers.jpg 676385546_n.jpg 692906123_n.jpg 21834_009_0190_r.jpg Tector-S2.jpg Tector 55.jpg Tector 44.jpg Tector 11.jpg GySgt Murphy.jpg 218340060053rjpg-f1f73a_640w-610x406.jpg IMG_1151.jpg 2233.JPG S04e01 27.jpg Hal-4x02.PNG s04e07_496.jpg Sources Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Fighter Category:Scouts Category:Militia Category:Season 2 Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Season 3 Category:Battle of Fitchburg Category:Season 4 Category:Humans Category:U.S Military Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters